Brooklyn
Brooklyn (ブルックリン Brooklyn) is a character in the ''Original Series'', consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the BEGA League. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Zeus. Appearance Brooklyn is a young man with orange hair and aqua eyes. He wears a long white jacket with a black collar and accents on the shoulders, a gold border that runs in the middle and the bottom with matching buttons on both sides, plus a white belt in the middle. He wears this with matching pants, brown shoes, and maroon fingerless gloves. Personality There are two sides to his personality. First, the calm and seemingly gentle, very kind side and then the psychotic and aggressive side. Brooklyn, being a fervent admirer of nature, he would rather spend all his time outside, lying in the grass and taking care of any bug or animal around him, than staying inside a building with next to no view of the environment, learning strategies or simply training. During this time, he has 'visions' of how an upcoming battle is going to end. For instance, he predicted how Mystel's fight against Max was going to happen; and therefore saw no reason to assist to such repetition. He also predicted that Tyson would beat Crusher once he made a comeback. Brooklyn's childhood reflected strongly in his personality. Because he always won, the other children did not want to play with him, so he was often left alone — his genius attitude isolating him. For the most part, a majority of Brooklyn's personality is a shallow reflection of Kai's own existence. Skills The most important aspect to know about Brooklyn is that he is a natural beyblade genius. It is as if he was born with the required talent to beat any opponent he might have to face. All he needed was to be taught the basic moves, such as how to launch a beyblade correctly; which is perhaps the only thing Hiro, his trainer, might have taught him. He has a natural gift at predicting a Beybladers moves. He was able to predict a change of outcome with Max and Mystel's battle despite predicting that it was obvious Max was doomed to loose. When he does Beyblade, Brooklyn uses a very non-physical type of battle strategy at first. He simply dodges attacks and even defensive moves with ease, often taunting his foes as they exhaust themselves in frustration trying to get him to do anything but remain calm and collective, even frustrating Kai. When he finally bores of the battle, he strikes out and finishing things in a single. His method of finishing, however, can be aggressive and cruel, as he not only strikes a Beyblade, but is able to strike a Blader and their Fighting Spirit. It's been said and somewhat proven that Brooklyn was undefeated in Beyblading until he had a battle with Kai. His biggest problem as a natural Blader was his lack of fighting spirit, having never even broken into a sweat during battle. His lack of a Fighting Spirit was down to Beyblade just being another thing he had done in his life and he failed to see how different it was to anything else he had done. When he lost to Kai he finally went crazy as he couldn't understand why he lost, having never had a defeat at anything before nor had to struggle to win. He figured out the cause of his defeat later and finally his Fighting Spirit and desire to win awoke. His new found fighting spirit, however, was highly destructive and he was prepared to give it all up to win, a misinterpretation of Kai's own sacrifice made to win at all costs. Other Brooklyn isn't just a genius at Beyblade, but it is stated he is naturally good at anything he does, requiring little effort to become a champion. Since is able to beat everyone at anything he did with little ease he could not make friends, becoming detached from both the world and people. He just didn't need to practice anything at all to be good at it and as mentioned in reguards to Beyblade itself, also didn't seen anything as being a serious challenge nor have to fully commit himself to. This is was all down to his highly calculative mind. As mentioned, he has the ability to predict outcomes and is able to be one step ahead of everyone else in what he does, giving people the impression of being able to predict the future almost. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Brooklyn appeared in the anime mostly out of nowhere. Perhaps was he found by some BEGA staff who saw a lot of potential in him and asked him to join; otherwise he does not seem like the type of blader spending his time blading for a team. He just showed up without any preparation, participated to the qualification matches and demonstrated to his opponent, Kai in this case, what amount of power he possesses. After Kai loses, Brooklyn realized that he was even more good as he had thought he was and he also realized that his visions were useful. He even made Kai sweat something he never did in any previous battle; he would usually stay very calm and even smile at his opponent if The battle is hard. After spending some days in a really happy trance, Hiro made him understand that you're the strongest. Although he was really happy that time that only helped Brooklyn to become too powerful and want to win and crush everyone who stands in his way. At the Justice Five Tournament, Kai returns to the G Revolutions and picks Brooklyn as his opponent. During the battle, Brooklyn begins to sweat and struggle to score another victory. As a result, he "self-destructs" in his own thoughts as Kai calls him out for not being a true blader like him or anyone else. In the end, Kai wins the match for G Revolutions and Brooklyn experiences his first loss. After the battle, Brooklyn goes into depression and refuses to acknowledge his defeat. With Hiro's help, he learns to channel his emotions into his blade for the final tie breaker with Tyson. During Brooklyn's beyblade match with Tyson, he became too powerful. Brooklyn has always bladed using only his natural ability. Because that was good enough to win, he never put much energy into his matches. He realizes that, by using the combined powers of his emotions and abilities, he can have unimaginable power. Eventually, all his Postive emotions reach their peak, especially his happiness .These mix with the power of his Bit-Beast, Zeus, and using the darkness, he creates a black hole that proceeds to ravage and devour the entire world and turns everything into darkness. Because Zeus is known as God of Darkness. Then Zeus turns everything into darkness and Brooklyn sports black wings. The cause to Brooklyn's moral misery, which made the good dark world, is that, during his childhood, people used to reject him for his talents, since everybody else usually has to work hard to reach their goal while he was seen as some kind of monster for being there already. Therefore, he was left alone, on swings sometimes, to contemplate his life while the other children had fun elsewhere. As the battle against Tyson progresses, Brooklyn's mind continues to deteriorate as they keep going. Eventually, Tyson manages to show him the true essence of Beyblading as his Dragoon channels the power and bond of his friends and teammates' Bit-beasts, evolving into the ultimate beyblade. A strike from this blade causes the black hole to disappear and everyone is taken back to the real world. With his spirit renewed, Brooklyn now understands Beyblading and he agrees to continue his battle with Tyson, as Dragoon and Zeus (who no longer have any more attacks left) keep colliding and their teammates, along with the rest of the audience, continue to watch. Result of the battle is not shown but since in the end the fight was going equally without anyone dominating, the battle is presumed to be Draw. BEGA was destroyed by Brooklyn's rage henceforth BBA was able to restore its operations. Beyblade Brooklyn's Beyblade Zeus is a black balance-type beyblade that has the Bit-Beast Zeus within it. It has the ability to copy the opponents beyblade and easily predict its next move. The Bit-Beast Zeus is very powerful, being able to crush opponents with relative ease. Up until The win with Kai, he mostly lets Zeus fight by itself because he knows they are going to win. Zeus, though, inflicts a lot of damage to the opponent, as seen by the condition Kai was in after their first battle: on the ground, bloody cuts everywhere on his body and paramedics all around him to check if he was alright. Most of the damage is done through Brooklyn's special attack, King of Darkness, which is illustrated as being the result of Brooklyn having the definite upper hand while the opponent is just loosing more and more advantage the more they struggle against the inevitable (hence the metaphor that Kai is drowning in some black water while Brooklyn is floating safely above it). Brooklyn then announces his attack (or, as in the Japanese version, he says "Sayonara ~ King of Darkness") and Zeus appears out of a swirl of black fog that appeared from behind Brooklyn. Beybattles Quotes * Tyson's gonna win. * King of Darkness Attack! * You're history. * Look at you. Utterly defenceless like a little child. '' Gallery brooklyn3.jpg Brooklyn's Launcher.png|Brooklyn's Launcher brooklyn2.jpg 500full.jpg Brooklyn' Goodbye.png|Brooklyn about to finish Kai brooklyn123.jpg Brooklyn Losing.png|Brooklyn scared, about to lose to Kai Tumblr ool0hhBM2q1w4q252o1 1280.png|Brooklyn's first defeat brooklyn4.jpg|Brooklyn Turned Insane Brooklyn Darkness.png|Brooklyn under the influence of Zeus Brooklyn Evil.png|Evil Brooklyn, under the control of Zeus Brooklyn and Zues.png|Evil Brooklyn & Zeus Brooklyn's Wings.png|Evil Brooklyn switching dimensions GRevo82.jpg|Brooklyn with black wings. BrooklynChild.jpg|Brooklyn as a child sieururuufuff.jpg|Brooklyn vs Tyson beyblade-postac-napisy.jpg Brooklyn01.jpg Brooklyn_72.jpg Brooklyn-2.jpg|Brooklyn in the garden, playing with the animals, and Garland (background) training. Brooklyn-3.jpg|Brooklyn glows with Zeus' power. Tumblr ookkaiFypx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oompzyeeyo1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oodb5r7WGj1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oony95iQxI1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oonzdfAbf81w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooo6qoSVPb1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooo5jiPSGO1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooo8ps49OF1w4q252o1 1280.png Brooklyn 32.jpg Tumblr oob71kFwi31w4q252o1 1280.png grev_char_brooklyn.jpg Tumblr ooaou5322N1w4q252o1 1280.png B11.jpg Takao balkov brooklyn.jpg Hiro&Brooklyn.jpg Trivia *Brooklyn's voice actor, Robert Tinkler, also voices Gingka Hagane in the Metal Saga. *His design might be inspired by Kyosuke Kagami from the Capcom fighting game ''Rival Schools: United by Fate. As such, he plays an antagonic role to the series protagonist (in the case of Beyblade G-Revolution, Tyson Granger) de: Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BEGA League Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Former Villains Category:Justice Five Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters